Heart and Kiss
by Meiru Uchiffer
Summary: Kehidupan Hinata menjadi semakin rumit ketika tiba-tiba ada seekor kucing yang berubah menjadi seorang pemuda muncul di hadapannya. Selain itu, terkuak rahasia-rahasia tentang jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.Mampukah dia menjalani takdir besarnya?
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**SASUHINA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heart and Kiss**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hinata, saat kau dewasa nanti pasti ada akan ada seseorang yang akan datang untuk melindungimu," ucap Hikari._

"_Seseorang, Kaa-chan? Siapa?" tanya Hinata kecil._

"_Nanti juga kamu akan mengetahuinya,sayang," jawab Hikari._

"_Tetapi aku tidak membutuhkannya," ucap Hinata._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Bukankah sudah ada Tou-chan yang akan melindungiku dan juga Kaa-chan."_

"_Iya, kamu benar. Tetapi seseorang ini akan melindungi kekuatan suci yang ada pada dirimu."_

"_Kekuatan suci?"_

"_Iya. Yang ada di dalam sini". Hikari menyentuh dada Hinata._

_Hinata kecil belum mengetahui arti besar yang terkandung dalam perkataan Ibunya. Gadis kecil itu hanya menatap Hikari dengan kedua mata besarnya. Hikari tersenyum lembut pada permata hati kecilnya itu, yang akan dia lindungi dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya._

.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian di masa kecilnya itu, akhir-akhir ini sering muncul di mimpi Hinata. Dan anehnya ketika terbangun dari tidurnya, jantungnya pasti akan berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Hinata menyentuh dadanya sebelah kiri sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit terengah-engah. Belakangan ini dadanya sering merasa sedikit sesak. Selain jantungnya berdetak lebih keras, keringat juga meluncur deras dari dahinya.

Mungkin Hinata akan berinisiatif untuk memeriksakan gejala-gejala aneh yang dirasakannya ini pada dokter. Gadis Hyuuga tersebut langsung terlonjak bangun dari futon-nya ketika melihat jam yang menempel setia di dindingnya.

"Kyaa...sudah jam 7! Aku bisa terlambat nanti," teriak Hinata.

Dia langsung bergegas pergi menuju kamar mandi yang ada di lantai bawah rumahnya ini. Lebih tepatnya, rumah pamannya, Hyuuga Hizashi. Semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal 8 tahun yang lalu, Hinata tinggal bersama paman dan sepupunya, Hyuuga Neji.

"Neji-nii! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku, sih?" protes Hinata sambil berlalu meninggalkan Neji yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan di dapur.

Kamar mandi terletak di samping dapur. Jadi ketika akan ke kamar mandi pasti akan melewati dapur terlebih dahulu.

"Aku lihat kau tertidur dengan nyenyak. Itu pasti karena tadi malam kau kerja lembur. Aku tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu," jelas Neji.

"Tapi lain kali tolong bangunkan aku, Neji-nii. Jangan sampai nanti aku terlambat datang ke sekolah," ucap Hinata.

"Baik, Hinata-sama".

Hinata hanya nyengir saja mendengar godaan sepupunya itu sambil melenggang pergi masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dia tidak boleh menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak lagi. Karena dia tidak mau berhadapan dengan Guru BK karena terlambat datang ke sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

Dampak dari bangun siangnya itu kini telah terjadi. Ketika jarak tinggal 1 meter lagi dari Konoha Gakuen, bel tanda masuk telah berdering. Hinata segera bergegas menuju ke belakang gedung Konoha Gakuen. Karena hanya di tempat itulah tidak ada yang menjaganya.

Setelah sampai, Hinata langsung memasang 'kuda-kudanya'. Dengan sekuat tenaganya, Hinata melompat dan dia berhasil melewati tembok tersebut. Walaupun berhasil dalam pelompatannya, namun kata 'berhasil' tidak terwujud dalam pendaratannya.

Bruk!

"Meong."

Loh, Hinata kok dapat mengeong? Jangan-jangan dia berubah menjadi kucing setelah melompati tembok. Sungguh malang nasibmu wahai Hyuuga Hinata. Sudah jatuh berubah jadi kucing pula. *dijyuken Hinata*

"Aduh! Gomenasai... Kamu tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Meong."

Ternyata bukannya Hinata yang berubah menjadi kucing. Tetapi itu memang adalah suara seekor kucing asli. Ketika Hinata berhasil melompati tembok, dia mendarat dengan tubuhnya yang menimpa seekor kucing.

Hinata memungut dan membawa kucing yang berwarna hitam itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dia mengelus-elus kucing itu dengan lembut. "Sekali lagi, maaf yaa. Kamu pasti kesakitan," keluh Hinata.

Jantung Hinata seakan berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat ketika sepasang mata lavendernya bertemu dengan mata hitam kucing tersebut. Mata hitam itu seperti mempunyai kekuatan yang mampu menghipnotis dirinya.

"Meong."

Hinata langsung tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar kucing itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ah! Aku sudah terlambat." Hinata buru-buru meletakkan kucing itu ke tanah. "Aku harus segera masuk ke dalam kelas. Semoga lain kali kita dapat bertemu lagi, ya," pamit Hinata seraya mengelus kepala kucing itu.

"Meong."

Hinata lantas tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Hinata berhenti sejenak. Dan menengok ke belakang, seraya tersenyum pada kucing yang masih tetap berdiri diam di tempatnya. Kemudian Hinata kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Kucing hitam itu menatap kepergian Hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Setelah sosok Hinata menghilang di balik gedung Konoha Gakuen, barulah dia beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aduh... sudah jam segini. Aku harus segera pergi ke restoran." Hinata mempercepat langkahnya untuk menuju ke tempat kerja part time-nya itu.

Ketika Hinata hendak berlari, tiba-tiba dia merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih keras. Perlahan-lahan Hinata merasakan nyeri pada dadanya. Akhirnya Hinata berhenti dan menyentuh pusat rasa sakit itu. Rasa sakit di dadanya itu kian bertambah.

Dan entah karena apa? udara yang ada di sekitar Hinata terasa menyesakkan. Bahkan nafas Hinata sampai terengah-engah merasakannya. Hinata dibuat jatuh terduduk karenanya.

Udara di sekitar Hinata terasa lebih menyesakkan saat tiba-tiba di hadapannya muncul sebuah kabut. Dari kabut tersebut muncullah sesosok mahluk yang mengerikan. Alhasil, sepasang lavender itu terbelalak terkejut melihatnya.

Wajahnya putih, matanya merah menyala dan tubuhnya berwarna hitam. Sosok tubuhnya tidak menyerupai manusia, tetapi lebih mirip seseorang yang sedang memakai jubah hitam. Mahluk itu menatap intens pada gadis yang terduduk lemah di hadapannya.

"Hyuuga," desis mahluk itu.

Hinata hanya dapat diam membeku melihat mahluk aneh yang baru pertama kali ini dijumpainya. Gadis Hyuuga itu terlihat meringis ketikauntuk kesekian kalinya dadanya berdenyut keras.

"Serahkan HEART padaku," perintah mahluk itu.

"H-heart? A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata. Raut ketakutan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Jangan berlagak tidak mengerti. Cepat serahkan Heart sekarang juga padaku!"

"A-aku benar-benar ti-tidak mengerti, a-apa yang sedang kamu bicarakan?"

"Cukup bermain-mainnya. Cepat serahkan atau-..." Di kedua telapak tangan mahluk tersebut muncul sebuah sinar merah yang begitu menyilaukan mata.

Walaupun Hinata tidak mengetahui apa itu. Tetapi dia tahu kalau hal itu akan menyebabkan sesuatu yang buruk. Hinata semakin tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya saat mahluk itu mengarahkan sinar itu kepadanya.

"Jangan diam saja, Hyuuga! Serahkan Heart kepadaku!" seru mahluk tersebut.

Lidah Hinata terasa kelu saat ingin menjawabnya. Alhasil, kata-kata tidak bisa keluar dari bibir mungilnya itu. Dia hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak mau menyerahkannya padaku, Hyuuga!" desis mahluk itu.

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, bukan karena tidak mau. Tetapi memang dia tidak mengetahui apa yang dimaksudkan oleh mahluk mengerikan itu. Dan sebenarnya apa yang harus diserahkan pada mahluk itu?

"Rasakan ini!"

DUARRR!

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat saat sinar merah itu dilemparkan ke arahnya. Dan bunyi ledakan seperti kedua benda yang saling bertabrakan pun memekakkan telinga Hinata.

Namun anehnya, gadis Hyuuga tersebut sama sekali tidak merasa kesakitan sedikit pun pada tubuhnya. Karena penasaran dengan apa yang telah terjadi, Hinata membuka sepasang lavendernya. Untuk kedua kalinya, mata Hinata nampak terbelalak kaget.

Karena sekarang dia diselubungi oleh sebuah benda yang transparan. Sepertinya benda inilah yang telah melindunginya dari ledakan tadi. Hinata terperangah kembali saat menemukan bukan hanya dirinya yang ada di situ. Tetapi ada seekor kucing hitam yang kini tengah membelakanginya.

'Kucing itu..."batin Hinata. Sepertinya kucing itu terlihat familiar di mata Hinata.

"Dasar pengganggu!" teriak mahluk mengerikan tersebut.

Kucing hitam itu terlihat menggeram kesal mendengar teriakan mahluk mengerikan tersebut.

"Kau kira dapat melindunginya, hah! Rasakan ini!"

Mahluk mengerikan itu melemparkan sinar merah yang terus muncul di kedua telapak tangannya ke arah Hinata dan kucing hitam itu tanpa henti. Dia mencoba memecahkan benda yang telah menyelubungi Hinata.

Karena beberapa hantaman yang diterimanya, benda transparan yang melindungi Hinata itu terlihat semakin memudar. Hinata tahu beberapa saat lagi pasti benda ini akan hancur. Dan pada akhirnya, dirinya dan kucing itu yang akan menjadi sasaran empuk serangan mahluk mengerikan itu untuk berikutnya.

"Ba-bagaimana ini? Kalau tetap seperti ini kami akan-..." Hinata tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataanya, karena dia merasa terlalu ngeri untuk dapat mengatakannya.

Hinata mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya dan ternyata berhasil. Peelahan namun pasti, dia bergerak mendekat ke kucing hitam itu. Semakin dekat, Hinata semakin yakin bahwa kucing hitam yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah kucing yang sama dengan yang ditemuinya –ditimpanya- tadi pagi.

Setelah dirasa sudah cukup dekat, Hinata mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan membawa kucing hitam itu ke dalam pelukannya. Raut khawatir terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang manis itu.

"A-apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Air mata terlihat menetes di kedua pipi Hinata.

"Hwahahahaaa... Kalian tidak akan bisa menghindari seranganku lagi!"

Mahluk itu mengumpulkan kekuatannya sehingga muncul sinar merah menyala dari telapak tangannya dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Rasakan ini!" Mahluk itu melemparkan serangannya pada Hinata.

Entah mendapat keberanian darimana, tetapi yang pasti Hinata ingin dapat menyelamatkan dirinya dan juga mahluk yang sekarang ada di pelukannya tersebut.

"Aku tidak mau mati di siniii!" teriak Hinata. "Kyaaa..."

Bersamaan dengan itu muncul sebuah kekuatan besar dari tubuh Hinata. Kekuatan itu seakan terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Membuncah keluar dan bertabrakan dengan serangan mahluk tersebut. Dan...

DUUAAARRR!

Terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar. Bahkan jauh lebih besar dari ledakan-ledakan sebelumnya. Bahkan kekuatan Hinata tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja. Kekuatan itu terus maju menerjang mahluk mengerikan itu. Dan mampu menghancur leburkan tubuh mahluk itu.

"Aaaaaakh!"

Teriakan histeris mahluk itu semakin menghilang seiring dengan tubuhnya yang mulai hancur lebur.

.

.

.

.

.

Sambil terengah-engah, Hinata menatap tidak percaya dengan peristiwa yang telah terjadi di hadapannya. Namun, perhatiannya segera teralihkan dengan mahluk yang ada di pelukannya kini.

"Ka-kamu tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Hinata sambil menstabilkan kembali pernafasannya.

"Meong," jawab kucing itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Apa kamu bisa menjelaskannya padaku?" tanya Hinata dengan menatap kucing itu.

Kucing itu seakan mengerti dengan perkataan Hinata itu. Kedua kaki depannya yang kecil itu dia gerakkan untuk merangkum wajah Hinata. Dia menarik wajah gadis itu untuk mendekat kepadanya. Dan...

Cup

Kedua mata Hinata melebar ketika kucing itu mencium bibirnya. Dan sepasang lavender itu kian melebar ketika kucing yang sedang menciumnya kini berubah menjadi seorang manusia.

Jadi, sekarang Hinata tengah berciuman bukan dengan seekor kucing lagi. Melainkan dengan seorang manusia, lebih tepatnya dengan seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu menghentikan ciumannya dengan menjauhkan bibirnya dari Hinata.

Wajah Hinata sekarang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah padam. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa first kiss-nya akan dia dapatkan dalam kondisi yang seperti ini.

Hari ini sudah terlalu banyak kejutan yang dia terima. Apalagi kejutannya itu sungguh diluar pemikiran manusia pada umumnya. Sekarang kepala Hinata terasa begitu kosong. Dia sudah tidak dapat memikirkan apa-apa lagi.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut pada Hinata. Wajahnya yang tenang itu seolah-olah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa di tempat itu.

"Aku adalah seseorang yang bertugas untuk melindungimu. Namaku-..."

Pemuda itu tidak dapat melanjutkan perkenalannya, ketika tiba-tiba tubuh Hinata limbung dan ingin jatuh ke tanah. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, dengan sigap pemuda itu menangkap tubuh Hinata dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

Sebelum seluruh kesadarannya hilang, samar-samar Hinata dapat melihat seorang pemuda yang menatap khawatir kepadanya. Setelah itu, kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

___**TBC**___

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Meiru membaca sebuah manga online terlintas sebuah ide untuk membuat fic yang baru

Dan akhirnya fic ini dapat tercipta

Meiru benar-benar minta maaf kalau scene petarungannya itu begitu berantakan

Ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Meiru untuk membuat fic yang ada scene pertarungannya –wlopun cuma sediki-.

Semoga fic ini dapat menghibur para reader

Apakah fic ini layak untuk dilanjutkan?

Hal itu Meiru serahkan kepada para reader

Review Minna-san begitu berarti bagi fic ini –terutama Authornya-

Oleh karena itu...

**M**

**O**

**H**

**O**

**N**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**N**

**Y**

**A**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**SASUHINA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heart and Kiss**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit gelap malam ini terlihat begitu indah. Cahaya bintang terlihat gemerlap di angkasa luas. Bulan sabit memamerkan pesona kecantikannya.

Bagai sang rembulan yang memamerkan keindahannya, saat seorang gadis bersurai indigo dengan perlahan mulai membuka kedua matanya. Entah sudah berapa lama sepasang lavender itu menyembunyikan keindahan sinarnya.

Tidur lelapnya seakan terusik ketika ada hembusan nafas yang hangat menerpa wajahnya. Rasa kantuk terlihat masih menghinggapinya walaupun dia telah beberapa kali mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya.

Terlihat buram, perlahan namun pasti semakin terlihat jelas. Setelah penglihatannya kembali normal, yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh lavendernya adalah wajah seseorang.

'Aku pasti sedang bermimpi,' pikir Hinata.

Kemudian dia kembali menutup kedua matanya. Hinata menganggap bahwa dirinya sekarang tengah berada di alam mimpi. Namun pemikiran itu segera terbantahkan, ketika Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak di pinggangnya. Sesuatu tersebut menarik tubuhnya mendekat ke sesuatu yang lain.

'Hangat,' batin Hinata.

Merasa penasaran dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Hinata membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Kali ini sepasang mata Hinata langsung terbelalak lebar saat melihat ada wajah seorang pemuda asing berada persis di depan wajahnya.

"Kyaaaa..."

Bruk!

"Aduh!"

"Si-siapa kamu? Kenapa ada di kamarku?" tanya Hinata. Raut ketakutan nampak jelas di wajahnya.

Seseorang lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda yang sekarang tengah merasa kesakitan karena punggung dan pantatnya menabrak tembok Hinata. Hal itu karena dia terpelanting akibat terkena tendangan Hinata.

"Kau tidak mengingatku, Hyuuga-sama?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Kamu-..."

Brak!

Perkataan Hinata terputus saat Hizashi tiba-tiba membuka dengan kasar pintu kamar Hinata. Kemudian menyusul Neji yang kini ada di samping Hizashi. Kedua pria Hyuuga tersebut terlihat sangat khawatir. Itu mungkin karena tadi mereka mendengar teriakan Hinata.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Hizashi.

"Hi-hizashi-jiisan," panggil Hinata. "Siapa dia? Kenapa bisa ada di kamarku?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah pemuda yang sekarang mencoba berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya.

Hizashi dan Neji mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda tersebut. Hizashi terlihat menghela nafasnya. Perhatiannya kini kembali lagi pada satu-satunya gadis yang ada di tempat tersebut.

"Jii-san akan menjelaskannya," jawab Hizashi sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata. "Tetapi bukan di sini," lanjut Hizashi seraya menjulurkan tangannya ke Hinata.

"Hm, baik," balas Hinata dengan menerima uluran tangan Hizashii.

Hizashii menggenggam tangan Hinata dan membawa gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya. Ketika Hinata akan keluar dari kamarnya, perhatiannya tertuju pada pemuda asing yang tadi telah membuatnya terkejut.

Begitu juga dengan pemuda asing tersebut, dari tadi perhatiannya tidak pernah luput dari gadis beriris lavender itu. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat sedikit sendu saat sosok mungil Hinata menghilang di balik tembok.

Neji menatap datar ke arah pemuda asing tersebut. Namun tidak ada yang tahu di balik tatapan datar pemuda Hyuuga itu, tersimpan banyak arti.

"Keluarlah. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," ucap Neji.

"Kau tidak berhak memerintahku," balas Sasuke.

"Ini mengenai Hinata," jelas Neji.

Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Hinata, pemuda asing itu akan segera menanggapinya. Jadi, mau tidak mau dia mengikuti langkah Neji keluar dari kamar Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin malam menerpa tubuh kedua pemuda yang sekarang tengah berada di halaman belakang rumah keturunan Hyuuga. Setelah beberapa saat terjebak dalam keheningan, akhirnya salah satu dari mereka angkat bicara.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata yang akan menjalani takdir besar ini," ucap Neji. "Kalau bisa, aku ingin menggantikan posisinya," lanjut Neji.

"Hal itu sudah ditakdirkan. Tidak akan ada yang bisa merubahnya. Termasuk dirimu," jawab pemuda asing itu.

"Aku tahu," sahut Neji. "Oleh karena itu, kau harus melindunginya dengan segenap jiwa dan ragamu."

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku."

"Hn. Aku juga akan berusaha keras untuk melindungi gadis itu."

Pembicaraan antara kedua pemuda tersebut harus terhenti karena kedatangan gadis yang menjadi objek pembicaraan di tempat itu. Hinata menatap lembut kakak sepupunya.

"Neji-nii, tolong tinggalkan kami berdua di sini," mohon Hinata. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya," ucapnya.

"Hn. Aku mengerti," ucap Neji. Setelah mengatakan itu, Neji melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lama sekali. Aku butuh tambahan kekuatan lebih banyak lagi," keluh pemuda itu sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Jangan mendekat!" cegah Hinata ketika pemuda asing itu sudah berada cukup dekat dengan dirinya. "Sebelum kamu memberitahuku siapa dirimu sebenarnya," lanjut Hinata.

"Itu salahmu sendiri," tuding pemuda itu.

"Kamu bilang ini salahku. Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata yang tidak terima atas tudingan pemuda asing itu.

"Hn. Kau sudah terlebih dahulu pingsan, sebelum aku dapat memperkenalkan diriku," jawab pemuda itu.

"Aku pingsan 'kan juga gara-gara dirimu!" Muncul raut kesal di wajah Hinata.

Pemuda asing itu hanya membalas Hinata dengan seringaiannya. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi padaku?"

"Tentu saja ada. Banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Namun, dengan satu syarat."

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Aku harus mengisi kekuatanku terlebih dahulu."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Seperti yang aku lakukan tadi. Ketika perubahan wujudku dari seekor kucing menjadi seorang manusia."

Hinata mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya saat perubahan pemuda itu menjadi seorang manusia. Semburat merah langsung muncul di wajah Hinata, ketika dia sudah dapat mengingatnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengingatnya," ucap Sasuke disertai seringaiannya.

"Mana mungkin aku mau melakukan 'itu'?" sahut Hinata. Raut kesal nampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Ya, itu terserah kau saja. Lagipula kalau aku sampai kehabisan kekuatan, itu juga akan berdampak buruk padamu."

Ctak!

Muncul sudah tanda perempatan di pelipis Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu benar-benar merasa kesal dengan pemuda yang baru dikenalnya ini.

Entah mendapat keyakinan darimana, sekarang Hinata sangat yakin bahwa yang bisa melindunginya dari mahluk aneh yang ditemuinya tadi adalah Sasuke. Jadi mau tidak mau, untuk sementara ini Hinata harus bersedia memenuhi keinginan pemuda menyebalkan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa tidak ada cara yang lain? Selain melakukan 'itu'?" tanya Hinata dengan sedikit malu.

"Tentu saja ada," jawab Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata dengan sangat antusias.

"Pada dasarnya kekuatan Heart akan tersalurkan ke orang lain. Saat orang itu melakukan kontak tubuh dengan sang pemilik Heart."

"Kontak tubuh?"

"Hn."

"Tetapi kontak tubuh 'kan tidak dengan harus melakukan 'itu'."

"Hn, kau benar. Dengan hanya memelukmu saja, kekuatan Heart sudah bisa tersalurkan kepadaku."

"Kalau hanya dengan memeluk saja bisa, lalu kenapa kamu tadi melakukan 'itu' kepadaku?" Dada Hinata terlihat kembang kempis karena menahan rasa kesalnya terhadap Sasuke.

"Kekuatan Heart dapat cepat tersalurkan ketika diambil melalui lubang yang terdapat pada tubuh manusia."

Mendengar itu, kekesalan Hinata jadi sedikit menurun. Dia mengerti kalau keadaan tadi begitu darurat, makanya Sasuke melakukan 'itu' kepadanya.

Hinata terlihat menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tetapi kamu tidak boleh melakukan 'itu' lagi padaku," jelas Hinata.

Sasuke terlihat akan mengeluarkan protesnya, namun hal itu terlebih dahulu dipotong oleh Hinata.

"... Kecuali kalau keadaan mendesak. Kamu baru boleh melakukan 'itu'," lanjut Hinata dengan berat hati plus malu tentunya.

Sasuke tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Hinata. Namun, senyuman indah Sasuke itu terlihat menyeramkan di mata Hinata.

'Apa-apaan senyumannya itu? Sungguh mencurigakan,' pikir Hinata.

Dengan tenang, Sasuke melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk mendekat ke Hinata. Melihat itu, Hinata jadi perlahan-lahan melangkah mundur ke belakang.

"A-apa yang akan kamu la-..."

Grep

Perkataan Hinata terpotong karena perbuatan Sasuke, yang dengan seenaknya memeluk dirinya. Tentu saja Hinata mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan tiba-tiba pemuda ber-iris onyx itu.

"Lepaskan! Mau kamu apa sih?" tanya Hinata yang tengah memberontak di dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Ssst! Diamlah! Apa kamu sudah lupa dengan yang aku jelaskan tadi?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata.

"Te-tentu saja tidak lupa," kilah Hinata.

"Kalau begitu diamlah."

'Hahhh... Apa boleh buat kalau begitu.' batin Hinata.

Sasuke tampak senang ketika gadis yang sekarang ada di pelukannya itu tidak memberontak lagi. Hal itu terlihat dari senyuman tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Dengan lembut pemuda Uchiha itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata. Sepertinya Sasuke sangat menikmati saat-saatnya kini bersama Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

Perasaan tidak nyaman yang dirasakan Hinata akhir-akhir ini, entah kenapa perlahan menghilang. Saat dia berada dalam pelukan Sasuke seperti sekarang ini. Perasaan aman dan nyaman diam-diam merasuk ke dalam hatinya.

Hinata bingung, padahal pemuda Uchiha itu selalu membuatnya kesal. Seharusnya sekarang dia merasa kesal, marah ataupun benci. Tetapi kenapa yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Apakah ini pengaruh dari kekuatan Heart?

Suasana yang begitu terlihat romantis itu harus berakhir, saat lagi-lagi dada Hinata tiba-tiba merasa sesak. Bukan hanya itu, saja jantungnya berdetak lebih keras. Dan pernafasannya perlahan terdengar tidak beraturan.

Sasuke langsung melepas pelukannya saat merasa keanehan yang terjadi pada Hinata. Selain itu, dia juga merasakan ada aura negatif yang cukup besar menuju ke tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Sa-sasuke i-ini..." ucap Hinata terbata-bata.

"Hn. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini, jika kau tidak ingin keluargamu terlibat dalam hal ini," jelas Sasuke.

"Hm," jawab Hinata seraya mengangguk.

Sasuke berjongkok membelakangi Hinata, dan mengisyaratkan kepada gadis itu untuk naik ke punggungnya. Karena keadaan yang mendesak walaupun sedikit malu, Hinata menuruti instruksi Sasuke. Setelah memastikan Hinata sudah aman ada di punggungnya, Sasuke berdiri.

"Berpegang eratlah padaku," ucap Sasuke.

"Hm, baik."

Setelah itu, Sasuke membawa Hinata berlari dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa. Hinata sempat menyipitkan kedua matanya saat Sasuke membawanya berlari melewati atap rumah satu dengan yang lainnya. Jujur saja Hinata merasa takut, karena sebelumnya dia tidak pernah diajak berlari dengan kecepatan yang seperti ini. Apalagi diajak berloncatan melewati atap rumah seperti sekarang ini.

Gadis Hyuuga itu semakin yakin bahwa Sasuke punya kekuatan aneh yang tidak biasa dimiliki oleh mahluk mana pun di dunia ini. Tetapi kalau dipikir-pikir, dia juga mempunyai kekuatan yang aneh.

'Heart... Apa itu?' pikir Hinata.

Beberapa saat kemudian, hamparan pohon yang lebat nampak di kedua lavender Hinata. Ternyata Sasuke membawanya menjauh dari area pemukiman, dan masuk ke dalam hutan yang ada di samping kota. Setelah dirasa cukup aman, Sasuke menurunkan Hinata.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku," ucap Sasuke.

"Hm."

Hinata terlihat sangat ketakutan, bahkan kedua tangannya sampai gemetaran. Karena ketakutannya itulah tanpa terasa Hinata mencengkeram erat pakaian yang melekat di punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, dia menyadari bahwa gadis yang tengah dilindunginya kini merasa ketakutan. Pemuda Uchiha itu mencoba menenangkan Hinata dengan tatapan lembutnya.

Melalui sepasang onyx-nya, Sasuke seolah mengatakan bahwa dia akan melindungi Hinata dengan segenap jiwa raganya. Hinata sepertinya mengerti dengan isyarat yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

Gadis Hyuuga tersebut mengangguk, dengan anggukan itu dia memberitahu pada Sasuke bahwa dia percaya pada pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Mengetahui itu, Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Entah kenapa, Hinata terpana dengan senyuman pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini. Rasa takut yang menggerayanginya tadi seolah menghilang. Sepasang lavender itu semakin melebar ketika mengetahui ada sinar kuning yang melesat cepat ke arah mereka.

"Sss-sa..." Melihat perubahan ekspresi Hinata itu, Sasuke langsung berbalik.

"Shit! Dia cepat sekali," umpat Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung membopong Hinata, dan membawanya meloncat jauh ke atas. Sebelum sinar kuning tersebut menghantam mereka berdua.

Duarrr!

Sasuke mendarat ke tanah dan menurunkan Hinata di tempat yang dirasa cukup aman. Setelah itu, Sasuke seperti merapalkan sebuah mantra. Bersamaan dengan itu muncul sebuah sinar yang menyelubungi Hinata.

"Tetaplah di dalam situ," ucap Sasuke. "Kau akan aman. Dan apapun yang terjadi, jangan sampai kau keluar dari pelindung ini," lanjut Sasuke.

"Tapi Sasuke-..."

Hinata menghentikan protesnya ketika tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan digubris oleh pemuda Uchiha itu. Karena ketika selesai memperingatkan Hinata, Sasuke langsung berbalik meninggalkan gadis Hyuuga itu. Sasuke pergi untuk melawan mahluk yang akan menyerang mereka berdua beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tatapan Hinata terlihat kosong ketika melihat Sasuke berkali-kali dihajar oleh mahluk yang begitu menyeramkan. Pakaian Sasuke terlihat robek di sana sini dan seluruh tubuhnya terdapat banyak luka yang cukup parah. Melihat itu tanpa terasa setetes air bening jatuh di permukaan pipi Hinata.

"Inilah akibatnya telah berani menghalangiku." Suara baritone mahluk menyeramkan itu menggema di tengah hutan yang sunyi ini.

Mahluk itu mengumpulkan cahaya kuning di telapak tangannya. Semakin lama sinar kuning itu semakin membesar.

"Jangan," gumam Hinata.

Setelah dirasa cukup, mahluk itu mengarahkan sinar itu ke arah Sasuke yang sekarang tengah tergolek menyedihkan di atas tanah.

"Jangan," ucap Hinata.

Disertai senyum yang begitu mengerikan, mahluk itu melepaskan sinar kuning kekuatannya tepat menuju Sasuke.

"Jangaaaannn!"

Duarrr!

Teriakan Hinata begitu menyayat hati disertai dengan suara ledakan kekuatan mahluk menyeramkan itu yang menyerang ke Sasuke.

Kretek...kretek...prang!

Pelindung yang dibuat oleh Sasuke pecah. Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan yang dapat membahayakan dirinya, Hinata berlari menuju ke tubuh Sasuke yang terlihat tidak berdaya.

Setelah sampai di tempat Sasuke, Hinata langsung memeluk kepala pemuda Uchiha itu dan membawa ke pangkuannya. Pecah sudah tangis Hinata ketika melihat keadaan Sasuke yang begitu memilukan.

"Hiks...Sa-suke...Hiks..." isak Hinata. "Aku mohon sadarlah hiks..." pinta Hinata.

Tubuh Sasuke sama sekali tidak melakukan suatu pergerakan kecil apapun. Hal ini semakin membuat Hinata merasa ketakutan. Sedari tadi tangannya tidak berhenti bergetar.

"A-apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hiks..." gumam Hinata. "Tolong katakan padaku, Sasuke. Hiks...apa yang harus aku lakukan? hiks... untuk dapat menolongmu?"

'Kekuatan Heart dapat cepat tersalurkan ketika diambil melalui lubang yang terdapat pada tubuh manusia.'

"Ah..." Perkataan Sasuke terlintas di pikiran Hinata tepat saat dia begitu butuh jawaban seperti sekarang ini.

"Hmm... Bau kekuatan Heart tercium sangat kuat di tubuh gadis itu," gumam mahluk menyeramkan itu.

"Jadi kau, manusia pemilik Heart?" desis mahluk itu. "Cepat serahkan Heart padaku sekarang juga. Kalau tidak?" Untuk kesekian kalinya, sinar kuning terkumpul di tangan mahluk menyeramkan itu.

Untuk sekarang ini, Hinata seperti tidak mendengar ultimatum yang ditujukan kepadanya. Yang ada di benaknya saat ini, hanyalah menemukan cara untuk menyadarkan sekaligus dapat menyembuhkan Sasuke.

"Aku harus melakukannya," gumam Hinata.

Setelah menghela nafasnya, Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke. Gadis Hyuuga itu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir berdarah Sasuke. Hinata mencoba membuka bibir Sasuke dan bersamaan dengan itu dia merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang ditarik keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Jadi kau tidak mau menurut pada perintahku," ucap mahluk itu sambil mengarahkan sinar kekuatannya pada Hinata dan Sasuke. "Rasakan ini!"

Dengan sangat cepat sinar kuning itu melesat ke arah Hinata dan Sasuke. Alhasil suara ledakan kembali terdengar di tengah kesunyian hutan malam ini.

Duaaarr!

.

.

.

.

.

___**TBC**___

.

.

.

.

Gomenasai...Y_Y

Update-nya lama begete

Tetapi akhirnya sekarang bisa di update juga fic ini

Senangnyaaaa...,

.

.

Meiru juga minta maaf kalau scene pertarungannya lagi-lagi tidak berkenan di hati Minna-san

Meiru sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin

Mengenai scene yang ada di hutan itu terinspirasi dari salah satu scene yang ada di anime 'Tsubasa Chronicle'

Meiru suka banget sama anime itu...^o^

.

.

**Balasan review untuk chapter 1 :**

**Uchihyuu Nagisa : **Hahahaaa... kenapa Meiru kq tertawa juga? *plak* tertawa gaje. Menurutmu lucu yaw. Padahal menurut Meiru itu bukan scene humor, tapi tak apa-lah. Kucingnya berbuat 'gitu' ke Hinata 'kan ada alasannya. Seperti yang dijelaskan di chapter ini.

**Haruno Aoi : **Welcome... Sujud syukur kamu bisa tertarik dengan fic ini. Ga tw nich, Sasuke siluman apa bukan? Tunggu ja kelanjutannya.

**Sasuhina-chan : **Meiru malah ga pernah baca manga tentang kucing...T,T. Okey... Ni Meiru sudah ngelanjutinnya.

**Yumiii : **Bukan koq. Meiru ga suka ma anime itu. Tetapi kalau dipiki-pikir emang hampir mirip yaw. Ini sudah dilanjutkan. Sekarang dah tahu 'kan? Apa yang tersembunyi dalam diri Hinata.

**Ika-chan : **Kyaaaa... terima kasih. Kamu telah mau menunggu kelanjutan fic ini.

**N :** Sepertinya Meiru belom pernah baca manga itu dech..

**Hotaru no Hikari AnimeLovers : **Ini dah dilanjutin. Fave? Silahkan saja.

**Rozu Aiiru : **Ini dah update. Chapter ini sudah dibuat lebih panjang dari kemarin. Senangnyaaa...

**Violetta Onyx : **Meiru belom pernah baca manga Fruit Basket,heheee... Ini sudah update.

**Aiiko Aiiyhumi : **Sequel? Ini kan belom tamat. Jadi masih ada kelanjutannya.

**Blue Night-chan : **Meiru sih ngebayanginnya lucu. Waktu jadi kucing pasti Sasu imut n manis banget, wlopun agak menyeramkan gitu,heheheee...

**Meiru ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih karena kalian telah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk me-review fic ini.**

**Thank's a lot**

Meiru masih sangat membutuhkan kritik dan saran dari Minna-san

Oleh karena itu...

**M**

**O**

**H**

**O**

**N**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**N**

**Y**

**A**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu**


	3. Chapter 3

**SASUHINA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heart and Kiss**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kau tidak mau menurut pada perintahku," ucap mahluk itu sambil mengarahkan sinar kekuatannya pada Hinata dan Sasuke. "Rasakan ini!"

Dengan sangat cepat sinar kuning itu melesat ke arah Hinata dan Sasuke. Alhasil suara ledakan kembali terdengar di tengah kesunyian hutan malam ini.

Duaaarr!

Terdengar bunyi ledakan yang membahana di hutan tersebut. Di tempat ledakan besar tersebut mengepullah asap yang kian lama kian menghilang. Terlihat sesosok pemuda yang berdiri gagah di tengah-tengah kumpulan asap tersebut. Setelah kumpulan asap itu benar-benar menghilang, dapat terlihat jelas wajah pemuda tersebut. Ternyata pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Walaupun pakaiannya nampak sobek di sana sini, namun Sasuke terlihat sangat sehat dan kuat. Tidak kentara kalau beberapa detik yang lalu dia mengalami luka yang sangat parah. Tentu saja hal itu membuat mahluk mengerikan yang ada di hadapan pemuda tersebut tercengang.

Bukan hanya mahluk mengerikan itu saja yang dibuat tercengang karena penampilan Sasuke, tetapi Hinata juga. Sepasang _lavender _ itu nampak membesar, melihat pemuda yang berdiri menjulang tinggi di hadapannya kini. "Sa-suke," gumamnya.

Walaupun gumaman Hinata itu terdengar pelan, tetapi hal itu terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Sasuke. Pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang. Nampak oleh sepasang _onyx_-nya, seorang gadis yang tengah terkejut. Dengan secepat kilat, Sasuke bergerak dan sekarang pemuda tersebut sudah berjongkok di depan Hinata.

"Tidak usah khawatir, Hyuuga-sama. Ini akan berakhir dengan cepat," kata Sasuke seraya tersenyum lembut pada Hinata.

"Hm," sahut Hinata seraya mengangguk pada pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

Setelah itu, Sasuke berdiri dan membuat sebuah perlindungan untuk Hinata. Berupa cahaya tipis yang menyelubungi gadis bermarga Hyuuga tersebut. Kemudian Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mahluk mengerikan yang telah membuat dirinya dan juga Hinata berada dalam situasi yang mencekam.

Muncul sebuah sinar dari tangan Sasuke, semakin lama sinar tersebut berubah menjadi pedang yang lumayan panjang. Kemudian, Sasuke langsung melesat pergi ke arah mahluk tersebut. Pertarungan yang cukup sengit pun tidak terelakkan lagi. Mahluk itu beberapa kali dengan cepat melemparkan sinar mematikannya pada Sasuke. Dengan cepat pula pemuda beriris _onyx _itu menghindarinya dan memberikan serangan balik pada mahluk tersebut. Berupa cahaya yang keluar dari pedangnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke mengeluarkan sinar yang cukup besar dari pedangnya ke arah mahluk mengerikan itu. Sinat itu melesat cepat ke arah mahluk itu dan membelahnya menjadi dua. Tubuh mahluk yang terbelah itu melebur menjadi kepingan-kepingan cahaya yang kecil dan perlahan menghilang.

Setelah memastikan keadaan telah aman, Sasuke menghilangkan pedangnya dan bergerak cepat ke arah Hinata. Pemuda itu menghilangkan sinar tipis yang melindungi Hinata. Kemudian Sasuke berjongkok, dan menatap sayu ke arah Hinata. "Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan, Hyuuga-sama?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

Hinata terlihat menghela nafas panjang. Seulas senyum hadir di wajahnya yang sekarang terlihat pucat. Melihat itu, Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan menautkan kedua alisnya. Sepasang _onyx-_nya terlihat membesar, ketika secara tiba-tiba Hinata memeluknya. Sampai-sampai Sasuke terjungkal duduk di tanah.

"_Yokatta_!" ucap Hinata dengan berurai air mata. "Akhirnya kamu kembali seperti semula," lanjutnya.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke seraya membalas pelukan Hinata padanya.

Tanpa disadari oleh gadis bersurai _indigo _tersebut, bahwa di dalam hatinya telah muncul perasaan baru yang tertuju pada pemuda yang sekarang tengah memeluknya itu. Apakah itu mungkin pengaruh dari Heart atau karena sebab lainnya? Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Kecuali, Hinata sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk sesaat keheningan menyelimuti suasana kamar gadis bersuari indigo, yang kini tengah duduk berhadapan dengan seseorang. Lebih tepatnya dengan seorang pemuda yang hari ini telah merubah hidupnya 180 derajat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Hinata terlihat menghela nafasnya.

"Sasuke, sekarang jelaskan sebenarnya 'Heart' itu apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Sasuke menatap lurus ke sepasang _lavender _yang sekarang ada di hadapannya. "Heart adalah sebuah bola jiwa yang mempunyai kekuatan besar. Heart bagaikan sebuah jembatan yang menghubungkan antara dunia manusia dan dunia para _mosuteri_. Kekuatan Heart dapat membuat para _mosuteri _menjadi mahluk yang menguasai dunia ini," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Jadi, karena itu para mahluk menyeramkan itu menginginkan Heart," sahut Hinata seraya mengangguk mengerti. "Tunggu dulu. _Mosuteri _itu apa?" tanya Hinata.

"_Mosuteri _adalah sejenis mahluk yang mempunyai kekuatan ber-aura positif dan negatif. Jika _mosuteri _ber-aura positif dapat terlihat oleh mata manusia pada umumnya. Sedangkan yang ber-aura negatif tidak dapat dilihat oleh manusia biasa. Hanya manusia tertentu saja yang dapat melihatnya. Misalnya saja manusia yang mempunyai kekuatan Heart," jawab Sasuke.

"Mmm...begitu rupanya. Lalu kamu itu apa termasuk _mosuteri _ber-aura positif?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke.

"Hufhhh... Semuanya begitu rumit," ucap Hinata seraya menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Apa ada hal lagi yang harus aku ketahui tentang Heart yang sekarang ada di dalam diriku ini?"

"Ada. Heart merupakan separuh jiwa bagi pemiliknya. Jadi, jika Heart dapat diambil dari tubuhmu, maka kau akan tetap hidup namun kau akan tertidur sampai maut menjemputmu."

Sepasang _lavender _itu nampak membesar mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke. Nampak sekali bahwa Hinata sekarang sangat terkejut. Hari ini begitu banyak _surprise_ yang dia terima.

"Jangan khawatir. Untuk mencegah hal-hal buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi itulah aku ada di sini. Aku terlahir dengan takdir menjaga pemilik Heart pada masa ini," jelas Sasuke menenangkan Hinata. "Aku akan menjagamu dengan taruhan nyawaku sendiri," tegas Sasuke seraya menatap tajam ke arah Hinata.

Satu kalimat dari Sasuke itu, terasa mampu membuat hati Hinata merasa menjadi tenang kembali. Padahal baru hanya beberapa jam yang lalu Hinata mengenal pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut. Tetapi entah kenapa dia dapat begitu percaya dengan Sasuke.

Sebuah pemikiran terlintas di kepala Hinata. Gadis itu bergerak dari posisi duduknya dan merangkak maju mendekati Sasuke. Pemuda beriris _onyx _tersebut merasa sedikit aneh dengan kelakuan gadis yang harus dilindunginya itu. Sasuke tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa ketika Hinata meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahunya, dan secara tiba-tiba mencium keningnya.

Cup

Wuzz!

"Meong."

"Wahhh... Ternyata benar. Kamu bisa kembali dalam wujud kucingmu setelah aku menciummu," kata Hinata yang gembira karena dugaannya terbukti benar.

Hinata tersenyum senang dan mengangkat Sasuke dalam wujud kucingnya ke pangkuannya. Dengan lembut Hinata membelai kepala 'kucing' tersebut. "Kamu lebih lucu dalam wujud yang seperti ini," kata Hinata.

'Kucing' itu terlihat hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dengan perlakuan Hinata padanya. Sebenarnya sih Sasuke sangat tidak suka ketika tanpa persetujuan darinya, gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu merubah wujudnya menjadi seekor kucing. Namun, ketika melihat senyum bahagia yang muncul di wajah cantik gadis itu. Kekesalan Sasuke langsung lenyap seketika. Dia merasa aneh dengan perasaan baru yang muncul di dalam hatinya ini.

Rasa nyaman menyelimuti hatinya ketika Hinata membawanya dalam wujud 'kucing'-nya tersebut tidur ke dalam pelukan gadis tersebut. Setiap hembusan nafas Hinata menjadi lagu pengantar tidur yang sangat indah baginya. Tetapi rasa tidak puas menyeruak keluar dari dalam hatinya. Dia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Hinata. Lebih tepatnya ke bibir gadis itu.

Cup

Wuzz!

Sasuke berubah kembali ke wujud manusia-nya. Dengan perlahan Sasuke membawa tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Pada awalnya Hinata terlihat menggeliat kecil, karena gadis itu merasa tidurnya sedikit terganggu karena perbuatan Sasuke. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian hembusan nafas yang tenang kembali terdengar di kedua telinga Sasuke. Itu pertanda bahwa sekarang Hinata merasa nyaman dengan tidur di pelukan Sasuke seperti ini.

Tak ayal, hal tersebut membuat Sasuke menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya ke atas. Memeluk Hinata dalam wujud manusia-nya ini membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. Pada malam itu, Sasuke dapat dengan tenang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Entah karena kekuatan Heart yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, atau karena perasaan aneh yang menyusup masuk ke dalam hatinya. Saat dia memeluk Hinata seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Hinata berangkat sekolah seperti biasanya. Dia menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengawasi dari jauh saja. Dia tidak mau kalau kehidupannya di sekolah juga berubah seperti kehidupannya di rumah. Namun, sepertinya Sasuke tidak akan menurut saja dengan perintahnya tersebut.

Hinata melangkahkan kedua kakinya di koridor sekolah dengan ekspresi senormal mungkin. Dia tidak mau kalau teman-temannya ada yang menyadari masalah yang timbul dalam kehidupannya. Senyuman terkembang di dalam senyumannya saat sepasang _lavender_-nya melihat sesosok pemuda yang kini tengah duduk bersandar di bawah pohon Sakura.

Segera saja Hinata melompat keluar dari gedung sekolah lewat jendela yang ada di lantai pertama. Walaupun terlihat lugu dan lemah lembut, namun sebenarnya Hinata itu gadis yang lincah. Dia juga menguasai beberapa jurus _judo_ yang diajarkan oleh sepupunya, Neji. Sebagai pertahanan diri dari gangguan orang-orang jahat yang ada di sekitarnya.

Hinata berjongkok ketika sudah ada di hadapan pemuda tersebut. Dia tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi pemuda yang kini kelihatan tertidur itu. Sebuah ide jahil terlintas dalam kepalanya. Hinata mengeluarkan HP _flip _miliknya, dan mengarahkannya ke wajah pemuda itu. Dia ingin mengambil foto temannya itu saat tengah tertidur.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku tidak suka difoto," ucap pemuda itu dengan masih memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Yahhh... kamu kok tahu sih, Gaara-_kun_?" tanya Hinata yang kecewa karena ide jahilnya tidak berhasil dilakukannya.

Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Gaara itu, mulai membuka kedua matanya. Sepasang _jade _yang mampu membuat setiap gadis terpesona melihatnya. Tidak berlebihan jika Gaara merupakan salah satu idola di Minomiya _Gakuen_ ini.

"Hn. Tumben kau tidak telat hari ini," kata Gaara seraya berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Iya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, akhir-akhir ini aku sering telat datang ke sekolah ya," sahut Hinata yang juga turut berdiri mengikuti Gaara.

Mereka berdua terlibat dalam perbincangan yang ringan. Setiap siswi Minomiya yang tanpa sengaja melihat mereka berdua berbicara akan merasa iri. Karena tidak semua siswi atau bahkan siswa yang dapat berbicara secara luwes dengan pemuda bermarga Sabaku tersebut. Semua orang juga tahu kalau pemuda bertato _Ai _itu termasuk karakteristik orang yang pendiam dan suka menyendiri. Seakan-akan aura dingin selalu tercipta di sekeliling pemuda tersebut.

Hinata dan Gaara berteman sejak masih duduk di bagku SMP. Tidak heran jika kini mereka berdua sangat akrab, bahkan sudah saling memanggil nama kecil masing-masing. Kalau dilihat dari jauh, kedekatan mereka seperti orang yang tengah menjalin tali asmara. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak seperti itu.

"Sudah waktunya kita pergi ke kelas," ajak Gaara.

"Hm," sahut Hinata seraya mengangguk setuju.

Gaara melangkahkan kedua kakinya lebih dahulu. Setelah tubuhnya sejajar dengan Hinata, pemuda itu mengayunkan tangannya untuk meraih dan menggenggam tangan Hinata. Menarik gadis bersurai _indigo _tersebut untuk berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

Tentu saja, Hinata tidak menolak dengan perlakuan Gaara padanya. Karena baginya Gaara adalah sahabat baiknya. Jadi, berpegangan tangan merupakan hal yang lumrah dilakukan antara dua sahabat. Itulah anggapan Hinata. Namun sepertinya anggapan Gaara sedikit berbeda dengan Gaara. Hal itu dapat diketahui karena hanya Hinata yang diperlakukan begitu manis oleh pemuda bermata _jade _tersebut.

Namun, kebersamaan mereka berdua harus terinterupsi karena kedatangan seseorang. Lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda yang menatap dengan penuh rasa tidak suka ke arah Gaara dan Hinata.

"Lepaskan tangan pacarku!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

___**TBC**___

.

.

.

.

**Review untuk chapter 2 :**

Sasuhina-caem : Iya, ni dah dilanjut.

**Haruno Aoi **: Beberapa pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab di chapter ini.

Fishy : Halo. Ni dah dilanjutin. Dah dijelasin 'kan tentang kekuatan Heart dan identitas dari Sasuke.

Love Sasuhina 4 Ever : Ni dah update. Sekarang dah tau 'kan apa itu Heart.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya Meiru minta maaf karena telah lelet meng-update fic ini

Meiru senang banget akhirnya bisa update fic ini juga ,

.

.

Mengenai kata _Mosuteri _dan Minomiya _Gakuen _itu hanyalah karangan Meiru semata

Tidak ada kaitannya dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya terjadi

Meiru juga minta kalau scene pertarungannya hancur

Karena memang pada dasarnya Meiru tidak ahli membuat scene pertarungan

_Gomenasai_ T,T

.

.

Kyaaaa...:)

Meiru tidak tahan untuk tidak menampilkan Gaara-_kun_ dalam fic ini

Habisnya Meiru suka bangets sama Gaara,hohohooo

.

.

Tak lelah Meiru mengingatkan bahwa komentar kalian begitu penting dalam kelanjutan fic ini

Oleh karena itu...

**M**

**O**

**H**

**O**

**N**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**N**

**Y**

**A**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu**


	4. Chapter 4

**SASUHINA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heart and Kiss**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lepaskan tangan pacarku!"

Suara bariton tersebut membuat Gaara dan Hinata mengalihkan pandangan pada pemuda yang ada di hadapan mereka tersebut. Sepasang mata _lavender_ Hinata terlihat membesar mengetahui bahwa yang dengan tegas menyuruh Gaara melepaskan tangannya adalah Sasuke.

"Sa-suke. Kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Aku mau menjawabnya, jika dia sudah melepaskan tanganmu," jawab Sasuke seraya menatap tajam ke arah Gaara.

Gaara menatap tajam balik ke arah Sasuke. Sepertinya pemuda itu tidak suka kalau kebersamaannya bersama Hinata terganggu oleh pemuda asing beriris _onyx _tersebut. Sepertinya aura dingin menguar di sekeliling tubuh pemuda tersebut.

"Gaara-_kun_," panggil Hinata. Pemuda bermata _jade _tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata, ketika gadis bersurai _indigo _itu memanggilnya.

"Tolong lepaskan tanganku. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya," kata Hinata.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Gaara dengan menggerakkan bola matanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan padamu. Tapi sekarang, tolong lepaskan tanganku," jawab Hinata dengan menatap Gaara dengan ekspresi memohon.

"Hn. Baiklah," sahut Gaara seraya melepaskan tangan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum pada Gaara, dia senang karena pemuda bermarga Sabaku tersebut mau menuruti perkataannya. Hinata langsung melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke arah Sasuke. Setelah dia berada tepat di depan pemuda itu, Hinata meraih tangan Sasuke. "Kita tidak bisa bicara di sini," kata Hinata.

Hinata menarik Sasuke ke arah belakang gedung sekolah. Gaara tetap menatap secara _intens _ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata. Barulah sampai sosok mereka berdua hilang di balik tembok, Gaara mau melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa sih yang kamu lakukan di sini, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata kesal.

"Menjagamu," jawab singkat Sasuke.

Hinata terlihat menghembuskan nafas kesal. "Tetapi bukan dengan cara yang seperti ini juga 'kan," sahut Hinata.

"Lalu dengan cara seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mmm... misalnya sajaaa..." Hinata terlihat berfikir. "Aha! Dengan menjagaku secara diam-diam. Tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain," lanjut Hinata.

"Kenapa harus diam-diam?" tanya Sasuke dengan alis yang hampir bertautan.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu tersinggung," jawab Hinata. "Ha-hanya saja, aku merasa tidak nyaman saat kamu menjagaku secara terang-terangan se-seperti ini," jelas Hinata dengan sediki tergagap. Entah kenapa, saat ini dia merasa khawatir kalau-kalau perkataannya membuat pemuda _reaven_ itu tersinggung.

Sekilas terlihat raut kecewa di wajah tampan Sasuke. Andaikan saja, Hinata dapat melihatnya. Gadis tersebut pasti langsung merasa bersalah dengan perkataan yang baru saja dia lontarkan pada Sasuke. Sayangnya Hinata tidak melihat hal tersebut. Karena pada saat itu terjadi, Hinata sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu," kata Sasuke.

"Ta-..." Hinata belum sempat melanjutkan penjelasannya, ketika dengan secepat kilat Sasuke menghilang dari hadapannya. "Huh! Pergi begitu saja. Tanpa mendengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu," gerutu Hinata dengan mengurucutkan bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 minggu ini, Sasuke tidak menampakkan dirinya lagi di hadapannya. Bahkan ketika ada _mosuteri _yang mengganggu Hinata pun, pemuda itu tidak memperlihatkan batang hidungnya. Anehnya, ketika ada _mosuteri _yang menghadang Hinata. Tiba-tiba saja _mosuteri _tersebut langsung menghilang dalam sekejap.

Hinata tidak tahu akan penyebabnya. Hanya saja ketika sosok _mosuteri _itu menghilang, Hinata seperti merasakan kehadiran Sasuke di sekitarnya. Bahkan ketika tidur, Hinata sering bermimpi dipeluk oleh pemuda beriris _onyx _itu. Mimpi itu terasa seperti sangat nyata, namun bagi Hinata itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Karena ketika dia membuka sepasang _lavender-_nya, gadis itu tidak menemukan keberadaan Sasuke di sampingnya.

Muncul rasa rindu yang berkecamuk di hati dan pikiran gadis manis itu. Bahkan tanpa dia sadari, akhir-akhir ini Hinata jadi jarang tersenyum. Bahkan Gaara pun menyadari akan hal itu.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Gaara ketika dia dan Hinata sedang duduk bersama di bawah pohon Sakura.

"Ha? Me-memangnya ada yang salah dengan diriku?" tanya Hinata yang merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Gaara yang dilontarkan kepadanya.

"Iya. Kau tidak terlihat seperti biasanya," jawab Gaara tegas.

"A-apanya yang tidak seperti biasanya. Dari dulu aku 'kan memang seperti ini, heheheee..." sahut Hinata dengan sedikit tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa seperti itu. Kau terlihat jelek," kata Gaara.

"A-apa?!" hardik Hinata.

"Apa semua ini karena pemuda itu?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata sedikit terperangah mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Sebuah nama langsung terlintas di pikiran gadis tersebut. "Pe-pemuda yang mana?" tanya Hinata yang berpura-pura tidak mengerti akan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Pemuda asing yang mengaku sebagai pacarmu itu," jawab Gaara.

Blush

Wajah Hinata langsung merona mendengar perkataan Gaara tersebut. "Ma-maksudmu Sasuke. Dia i-..."

Teet...teet...teeeeetttt...

Hinata harus menghentikan penjelasannya ketika kedua telinga menangkap bel masuk pertanda bahwa jam istirahat telah selesai. "Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Sekarang waktunya kita kembali masuk ke kelas. Ayo!" ajak Hinata.

"Hn."

Sebenarnya Gaara sangat penasaran dengan penjelasan yang akan diberikan Hinata kepadanya. Karena setahu Gaara, Hinata tidak pernah terlihat aneh seperti ini. Walaupun Gaara sangat penasaran dengan hal itu, dia tetap akan bersabar dan menunggu sampai Hinata mau memberikan penjelasannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perkataan demi perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Gaara kemarin siang, terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Hinata. Dia mencoba mencari-cari jawaban atas pertanyaan Gaara tentang dirinya di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Tentang penyebab keanehan yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Angin malam yang dingin menusuk kulitnya pun tak terasa olehnya. Karena sekarang dia tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Di langit malam, terlihat sedikit demi sedikit awan yang menutupi sinar rembulan telah berarak-arak pergi. Kini taman belakang kediaman Hyuuga, terlihat indah terkena sinar sang rembulan.

Terjadi perubahan ekspresi di wajah cantik Hinata. Sepertinya dia telah menemukan jawaban atas penyebab keanehan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Sebuah nama langsung meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. "Sa-suke," ucap Hinata bersamaan dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Aku benci, hikz... aku benci, hikz... benci sekali, hikz..." ucap Hinata di sela isak tangisnya.

Hinata merosot jatuh terduduk di hamparan rumput yang berada di tamannya itu. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir di wajah cantiknya. "Hikz...hikz... A-aku benci sekali padamu, Sasuke, hikz..."

"Kenapa?"

Hinata langsung menengadahkan kepalanya, saat mendengar suara yang dia rindukan terdengar kembali di kedua telinganya. Kini _lavender _ itu terbelalak kaget, melihat sosok pemuda yang begitu dia rindukan tengah berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata.

Padahal Sasuke sedang menunggu jawaban dari Hinata. Karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, pemuda itu merendahkan tubuhnya dan berjongkok di depan Hinata. "Kenapa kau membenciku, Hyuuga-_sama_?" tanya ulang Sasuke sambil menatap lurus ke sepasang _lavender _milik Hinata.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, seulas senyuman malah hadir di bibir Hinata. Bahkan Sasuke pun merasa aneh dengan senyuman gadis bersurai _indigo _tersebut. Namun, senyuman itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja. Karena setelah itu, Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tiba-tiba datang. Tiba-tiba pergi. Apa sih maumu, Sasuke?!" hardik Hinata. "Langsung menghilang, tanpa mendengar penjelasanku terlebih dahulu," lanjutnya.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar gadis yang sekarang ada di hadapannya kini. Pemuda _reaven _itu hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Apa kamu tidak tahu?! Beberapa akhir ini kamu selalu mengganggu pikiranku. Membuat hatiku merasa tidak tenang dan selalu merasa khawatir. Tidak pernah aku merasa terganggu seperti ini sebelumnya," kata Hinata.

"Jadi, aku mengganggumu?" tanya Sasuke. Akhirnya pemuda itu mengeluarkan pendapatnya juga. Hal itu membuat Hinata merasa sedikit lega.

"Hn!" tegas Hinata.

Mendengar itu, membuat Sasuke menghela sedikit nafasnya. Pemuda itu beranjak berdiri dari posisi sebelumnya. "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan menampakkan diriku lagi di hadapanmu," kata Sasuke.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke berbalik dan hendak pergi dari taman tersebut. Namun, sepasang lengan yang sekarang menulusup di pinggangnya. Mencegah pemuda itu untuk melenggang pergi.

"Jangan pergi," cegah Hinata.

Sepasang _onyx _itu terlihat sedikit terperangah. Perbuatan Hinata ini sungguh di luar perkiraan Sasuke. Selama beberapa detik, mereka tetap bertahan pada posisi berpelukan seperti itu.

"Kau selalu memutuskan sendiri, tanpa menanyakan terlebih dahulu bagaimana pendapatku," kata Hinata.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke melepaskan kedua lengan Hinata dari tubuhnya. Pemuda itu berbalik, dan menghadap Hinata. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Hyuuga-_sama_?" tanya Sasuke.

Sebuah senyuman terkembang di wajah cantik Hinata, ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Kamu harus tetap ada di sampingku. Dan jangan pernah menghilang lagi seperti ini," jawab Hinata dengan tegas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan sekolahnya di pagi ini. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap setia menunggu gadis itu dengan duduk santai di kusen jendela kamar Hinata. Setelah memastikan segala persiapan telah selesai, Hinata hendak keluar dari kamarnya untuk menuju ke ruang makan. Namun, ketika tangannya hendak menggeser pintu kamarnya, dia berhenti. Sebuah ide muncul kembali di otaknya.

Hinata berbalik, dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. "Sasuke, kamu boleh ikut denganku ke sekolah," kata Hinata setelah gadis itu berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya. Masih segar di ingatan pemuda itu bahwa 3 minggu yang lalu Hinata tidak menyukai keberadaannya di sekolah gadis beriris _lavender _tersebut.

"Hm. Bukankah tadi malam aku sudah bilang bahwa kamu harus tetap ada di sampingku," jelas Hinata.

Walaupun hanya samar, di ekspresi Sasuke yang datar itu tersirat raut kebahagiaan. Pemuda itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Baiklah," ucap Sasuke seraya berjalan melewati Hinata.

"Tunggu dulu!" cegah Hinata seraya menghentikan Sasuke dengan menggenggam tangan pemuda tersebut.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke seraya menengok ke arah Hinata.

"Kamu akan ikut denganku ke sekolah, dengan satu syarat."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

.

.

.

.

**Review untuk chapter 3 :**

**Suzu Aizawa : **Iya, itu Sasuke. Benar juga ya jadi ingat ma Shirogen. Meiru juga suka ma Shirogen. Ni dah update chap lanjutannya.

Nn : Iyaa...

**Moyahime : **Salam kenal juga. Itu Sasuke. Dah tw 'kan.

** : **Iya, Sasu. Ni dah di-update.

Mamoka : Ga pa2. Meiru juga ga tw fic ini mengenai sihir atau bukan #plak. Yang penting tentang kekuatan spiritual gitu. Iya, tebakanmu benar. Itu adalah Sasu. Diusahakan akan update tepat pada waktunya.

**Hyou Hyouichiffer : **Di chap 3, Meiru ingin memberitahu bahwa SasuHina masih bingung terhadap perasaan masing2. Nanti kalau dibuat dah saling suka, 'kan sepertinya tidak berjalan secara alami gitu. Iyaaa, ada Gaara-kun,heheheee... Mengenai perasaan Gaara ke Hina, masih Meiru buat sedikit misterius,hohooo... Iya, itu emang Sasu. Ni dah di-update.

**Haruno Aoi : **Iyaaa, okaeri. Itu 'kan sudah tugasnya Sasu-_nyan_,hahaaa... Emangnya kenapa low ada Gaara? Aku suka beut ma Gaara-_kun_,hohoo... Iya, itu Sasu. Menurutmu bakal ada cinta segi banyak ga? Ni dah dilanjutin.

**Himetarou Ai : **Yapz, betul beut. Itu Sasuke. ni dah di-update.

** : **Itu adalah Sasuke. Masa'? Menurutmu karakter Hina di sini dah kelihatan ya? Meiru sungguh tidak menyangka kalau karakter Hina di setiap ficQ hampir sama. Salam kenal jugaa.

N : Meiru juga suka waktu Sasu jadi kucing. Mesum gmna? 'Kan dah dijelasin di chap sbelumnya, low melalui bibir tu kekuatan 'Heart' cepat tersalurkan ke tubuh Sasu.

Floren : Ya. Ini dah dilanjutin.

AngelOfDeath : Halo. Iya, Meiru juga suka dengan keberadaan Gaara di sini. Yapz, itu Sasuke. Ini dah di update.

.

.

.

Maaf beribu maaf Meiru haturkan kepada kalian semua

Karena telah meng-_up date_ fic ini tidak tepat pada waktunya

Setelah beberapa tugas yang membelenggu Meiru akhir-akhir ini telah selesai

Maka dari itu pikiran Meiru sudah dapat diajak kembali untuk meneruskan fic ini

.

.

Semoga fic ini tetap berkenan di hati saudara sekalian

Walaupun sepertinya chapter kali ini jauh dari kata '_romance_'

Namun Meiru harap, kalian semua tetap _enjoy _membaca fic ini

.

.

_Review_ kalian akan menjadi salah satu sumber yang penting dalam berlangsungnya fic ini

Tak pernah bosan Meiru ucapkan...

**M**

**O**

**H**

**O**

**N**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**N**

**Y**

**A**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu**


	5. Chapter 5

SASUHINA

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Heart and Kiss

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis terlihat duduk manis bersandar di bawah pohon yang terletak di bagian belakang gedung Minomiya _Gakuen_. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna _indigo _melambai-lambai mengikuti semilir angin yang menerpanya. Telapak tangannya terlihat tengah mengelus-elus seekor kucing hitam yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Maaf ya, Sasuke. Kamu jadi terlihat berantakan seperti ini," ucap gadis itu pada satu-satunya mahluk yang ada di dekatnya.

Sasuke alias kucing itu terlihat mendengus sebal. Bagaimana tidak sebal coba? Selama 1 jam pelajaran penuh kamu jadi mainan para gadis. Kebetulan 1 jam pelajaran sebelum waktu istirahat, guru matematika yang ada di kelas Hinata tidak bisa hadir. Alhasil, para siswa bebas dari kukungan materi pelajaran.

Walaupun dalam wujud seekor kucing, ternyata aura memikat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah pudar. Nyatanya setiap menit dia berpindah tangan, dari satu gadis ke gadis lainnya. Ini merupakan hal yang tidak terlupakan bagi Sasuke. Tetapi hal tidak menyenangkan tersebut terbayarkan dengan perlakuan lembut gadis Hyuuga kepadanya.

Sasuke tidak akan keberatan dengan persyaratan Hinata yang diajukan padanya, jika mendapat perlakuan seperti ini setiap hari. Bahwa dia boleh ikut bersama dengan gadis Hyuuga itu asalkan dalam wujud kucingnya. Pada saat itu, dengan berat hati Sasuke menerima persyaratan tersebut. Karena ini demi tugasnya sebagai pelindung Heart. Selain itu, Sasuke mempunyai firasat yang tidak baik ketika memikirkan pemuda bernama Gaara akan berada di samping Hinata.

"Hmmm. Di sini anginnya sejuk sekali. Rasanya aku jadi mengantuk," gumam Hinata.

Belaian Hinata pada kucingnya perlahan berhenti. Kucing hitam tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya, dia melihat gadis bermanik _lavender _itu tengah memejamkan kedua matanya. Muncul sebuah seringaian di wajahnya. Dia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, meletakkan kedua kaki kecilnya di dada Hinata untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu.

Cup

Wuzz!

Kucing hitam itu berubah kembali dalam sosok manusianya. Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir mungil yang ada di hadapannya. Kali ini benar-benar sebuah senyuman –bukan seringaian lagi– hadir di wajah pemuda Uchiha itu. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke mengangkat Hinata dan menggendong gadis itu di kedua tangannya (ala _bridal style_). Pemuda itu mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya dan bermaksud meninggalkan tempat itu.

Namun baru mendapat beberapa langkah, Sasuke berhenti. Ketika seorang pemuda bertato _Ai _berdiri tegap menghalangi jalannya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Gaara dengan pandangan tajamnya.

Sasuke sedikit terhenyak dengan pertanyaan Gaara yang dilemparkan padanya. Karena dari pertanyaan pemuda berambut merah itu, Sasuke dapat menebak kalau Gaara telah melihat peristiwa perubahan wujudnya yang baru saja terjadi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke datar.

Gaara terlihat sedikit menaikkan sebeblah kanan bibirnya. "Iya, jika hal itu tidak menyangkut Hinata," balas Gaara.

"Tcik!" decih Sasuke.

"Mau kau bawa kemana Hinata?" selidik Gaara.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku tekankan sekali lagi. Ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu," tegas pemuda beriris _onyx _itu.

"Kau-" Gaara tidak meneruskan perkataannya ketika dia melihat Hinata tiba-tiba membuka sepasang manik _lavender_-nya.

"Ah! Sa-sasu-ke," ucap Hinata terbata-bata sambil menatap cemas pada sepasang _onyx _yang ada di hadapannya. Ternyata gadis itu merasakan aura _mosuteri _yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

'Keahliannya merasakan aura semakin meningkat. Bahkan sekarang lebih cepat daripada aku,' batin Sasuke.

"Iya, aku mengerti," balas Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke langsung bergegas membawa pergi Hinata. Ketika dia melewati Gaara, Sasuke sekilas mengarahkan ekor matanya pada pemuda Sabaku tersebut.

Sebenarnya Gaara ingin menghentikan pemuda aneh itu. Tetapi mengingat ekspresi kekhawatiran Hinata tadi, pemuda beriris _jade _itu enggan melakukan keinginannya. Alhasil, dia hanya membiarkan pemuda aneh itu pergi membawa Hinata.

'Aku tidak akan membiarkan Hinata bersama dengan pemuda aneh itu,' batin Gaara. "Mahluk apa sebenarnya dia itu?" gumam Gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membawa Hinata masuk ke dalam hutan yang terdapat di bukit belakang Minomiya _Gakuen. _Hutan memang merupakan tempat terbaik untuk melakukan sebuah pertarungan. Selain tempatnya yang luas, juga karena tidak akan ada korban manusia karena peristiwa ini.

"Dia mengejar kita, Sasuke," ucap Hinata.

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang dirasa Sasuke cukup aman untuk melakukan sebuah pertarungan, dia menurunkan Hinata dan membuat sebuah perisai pelindung untuk gadis itu. Perisai pelindung telah sukses dibuat Sasuke, kemudian pemuda itu menatap lurus ke sepasang _lavender _milik Hinata. "Tidak usah khawatir. Percayalah padaku, Hyuuga-_sama_," ucap Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu mencoba memberikan kepercayaan pada Hinata lewat tatapan matanya.

"Hm. Hati-hati, Sasuke," balas Hinata disertai sebuah anggukan.

Kemudian Sasuke lantas pergi menuju ke tempat _mosuteri _yang sepertinya telah siap menantinya.

"Jadi, kau pelindung gadis Heart itu," ucap _mosuteri _sambil tersenyum meremehkan pada Sasuke, ketika pemuda itu telah tiba di hadapannya.

"Jangan banyak bicara," balas Sasuke.

Sebuah pertarungan pun terjadi. Kedua sosok yang tengah bertarung itu saling mengeluarkan jurus-jurus yang mereka miliki. Pertarungan itu terlihat seimbang. Kemudian _mosuteri _itu mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yaitu menggandakan dirinya. Sasuke terlihat sedikit kaget ketika mengetahui _mosuteri _itu bisa membuat tubuhnya menjadi dua. Yang satu tetap bertarung dengan Sasuke, sedangkan yang satunya lagi pergi melesat ke arah Hinata. Pemuda beriris _onyx _itu mempunyai firasat buruk akan hal itu.

Hinata terlihat melebarkan sepasang _lavender_-nya ketika _mosuteri _berada di hadapannya, walaupun mereka terpisahkan dengan perisai pelindung yang dibuat oleh Sasuke. "Kali ini tidak akan kubiarkan gagal seperti 8 tahun yang lalu," ucap _mosuteri _sembari memandang tajam ke arah Hinata.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata yang terkejut dengan pernyataan mahluk mengerikan itu.

"Tentu kau tidak mengingatnya, pada saat itu kau memang masih kecil," jawab _mosuteri_. "Apa kau tidak pernah bertanya tentang penyebab kematian kedua orang tuamu?" pancing _mosuteri_.

Sepasang _lavender _milik Hinata tengah melebar mendengar kata demi kata yang keluar dari mahluk mengerikan di hadapannya. Memang benar, selama ini Hinata tidak bertanya perihal kematian orang tuanya. Dia pun juga tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana bisa peristiwa itu bisa terjadi? Hinata hanya diberi tahu bahwa kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Menurut penjelasan Hizashi, pada saat peristiwa naas tersebut Hinata juga ada di situ. Tetapi entah kenapa, Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Jadi kau memang tidak tahu," ucap _mosuteri_. "Kami harus menyingkirkan siapapun yang menghalangi kami untuk mengambil Heart, termasuk kedua orang tuamu," jelas _mosuteri_.

"A-apa?! I-itu tidak mungkin," ucap Hinata terbata-bata. Raut kesedihan terpancar jelas di wajah manisnya.

"Itu memang terjadi. Mereka begitu terlihat ketakutan saat itu," ucap _mosuteri_.

"Hentikan," gumam Hinata.

"Wajah ketakutannya itu terlihat sangat lucu,hahahahaaaa."

"Cukup."

"Bahkan mereka tidak bisa melihat mahluk apa yang tengah menyerangnya. Maka itu kami bisa lebih leluasa bermain-main dengan mereka sebelum ajal menjemputnya."

"Kumohon berhenti."

"Menyenangkan sekali melenyapkan nyawa manusia yang lemah seperti kedua orang tuamu."

"Aku bilang BERHENTIIIII!"

Duarrr!

Sekali lagi ledakan kekuatan Heart terjadi. Perisai pelindung yang dibuat oleh Sasuke, langsung hancur menjadi berkeping-keping. Bahkan _mosuteri _yang ada di hadapan Hinata terkena imbasnya, hancur seketika dan langsung melebur menjadi debu-debu kecil. Ledakan kekuatan Heart kali ini terjadi lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Hancurnya _mosuteri_ yang ada di depan Hinata, membuat _mosuteri _yang tengah dihadapi Sasuke menjadi berkurang kekuatannya. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk segera menebas _mosuteri _itu dengan jurusnya andalannya berupa bola petir yang tercipta di telapak tangan kanannya. Setelah _mosuteri _hancur dan menghilang, Sasuke segera melesat pergi ke tempat Hinata berada.

Hinata tampak diselubungi oleh cahaya putih, yang Sasuke yakini itu adalah kekuatan Heart. Gadis Hyuuga itu nampak duduk termangu dengan pandangan yang kosong. Terlihat ada bekas air mata yang terdapat pada sepasang pipinya. Pemandangan itu membuat hati Sasuke seperti tersayat sebuah belati.

Sasuke perlahan melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati Hinata. Tetapi sepertinya Hinata tidak merasakan kehadiran pemuda Uchiha itu. Setelah berada tepat di hadapan gadis itu, Sasuke berjongkok dan menatap pilu seseorang yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya ini.

Pemuda beriris _onyx _itu mengulurkan sepasang tangannya dan membawa tubuh mungil Hinata ke dalam dekapannya. "Tenanglah, Hyuuga-_sama_. Aku ada di sini," ucap Sasuke.

Gadis Hyuuga itu sama sekali tidak membuat pergerakan sekecil apapun. Hal itu membuat Sasuke mengurai pelukannya pada Hinata. Suatu cara terlintas di kepalanya. Yaitu dengan cara mengalihkan kekuatan Heart yang ada pada gadis itu ke dalm tubuhnya. Pemuda itu meraih tengkuk Hinata dan mendekatkan wajah gadis itu kepadanya.

Cup

Perlahan namun pasti, sinar putih yang menyelebungi Hinata memudar dan menghilang. Sepasang _lavender _Hinata yang tadi terlihat kosong, sekarang mulai nampak seperti sedia kala. Sasuke mulai menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir mungil Hinata.

Kenapa pada saat ciuman kali ini Sasuke tidak berubah ke dalam wujud kucingnya? Itu karena kekuatan Heart yang tersalurkan ke dalam tubuhnya lumayan besar. Jadi wujud kucingnya tidak mampu menampung kekuatan sebesar itu, yang bisa menampungnya adalah dalam wujud manusianya ini. Perlu diketahui bahwa bila dalam wujud kucing, kekuatan Sasuke menjadi kecil. Tidak sebesar saat berubah dalam wujud manusianya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hyuuga-_sama_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hiks... Sa-sasukeee," ucap Hinata sembari berhambur ke pelukan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Sasuke. Walaupun tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Hinata dengan cara membalas pelukan dan membelai lembut punggung gadis itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, isak tangis tidak terdengar lagi di kedua telinga Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengurai pelukannya, dia dapat melihat Hinata memejamkan sepasang matanya dan tengah tertidur. Sasuke segera membopong Hinata pergi dari hutan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 5 jam, Sasuke menanti Hinata yang tengah tertidur di kamar gadis tersebut. Sepertinya Hinata tengah mengalami mimpi buruk. Karena gadis itu tengah bergerak gelisah di dalam tidurnya. Air mata terlihat mengalir dari sepasang _lavender _yang sekarang tengah menutup itu.

"Ah!" Hinata membuka kedua matanya. Dia langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan mencari ketenangan dari satu-satunya mahluk yang ada di dekatnya. Yaitu dengan memeluk Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke, akhirnya aku mengingatnya, hiks," ucap Hinata di sela isak tangisnya.

"Mengingat apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Hiks... peristiwa kematian kedua orang tuaku, hiks," jawab Hinata. "Aku-lah penyebabnya, Sasuke, hiks," lanjut Hinata.

Sasuke menguraikan pelukannya dan menatap lurus ke sepasang _lavender _Hinata. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mereka melindungiku dari serangan _mosuteri_," jawab Hinata. "Kalau saja aku bukan pemilik Heart, tentu ini semua tidak akan terjadi, hiks," sesal Hinata.

Sasuke menatap sendu pada gadis yang sekarang tengah menangis di hadapannya ini. "Ini semua bukan salahmu. Kalau aku ada di posisi kedua orang tuamu, aku juga pasti akan melakukannya. Melindungi orang yang aku sayangi," jelas Sasuke. "Kalau kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri seperti ini, itu sama saja kau menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan kedua orang tuamu," lanjut Sasuke.

Pemuda beriris _onyx _itu mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menghapus air mata yang ada pipi Hinata. "Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Kapan ini semua akan berakhir?"

Pemuda itu terlihat menautkan kedua alisnya, bingung akan maksud dari pertanyaan Hinata yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Aku tidak mau ada korban lagi karena Heart ini," jelas Hinata.

Sasuke menghela napas, dia mulai akan mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. "Oleh karena itu, kau harus berlatih mengendalikan kekuatan Heart," ucap Sasuke. "Selain untuk dirimu sendiri, kau juga bisa melindungi orang-orang yang ada di sekitarmu," lanjut Sasuke.

"Apa itu bisa?" tanya Hinata.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu sih, Sasuke!"

"Aku menunggu kau bisa menerima takdirmu sebagai pemilik Heart. Setelah itu, baru melatihmu untuk mengendalikan kekuatan Heart."

Secercah raut bahagia nampak di wajah manis Hinata setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke. "Tapi, Sasuke," ucap Hinata.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku mau kau berjanji," jawab Hinata.

"Janji?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku sendirian." Hinata menatap serius pada sepasang _onyx _yang ada di hadapannya itu. Mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa dia benar-benar serius akan perintahnya itu.

"Baik, Hyuuga-_sama_. Aku berjanji."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_TBC_

.

.

.

.

**Review untuk chapter 4:**

**Haruno Aoi: **Iya. Heheheee, Q emang paling suka sama SasuHinaGaa , Makanya di ficQ yang ini Q nempatin pair itu. Q tunggu di kotak review chapter 5,heheheee

Chi-chan: Di chapter 5 ini, Meiru berusaha membuat scene romancenya lebih banyak dan membuat Sasu jadi lebih aktif. Menurutmu gimana?

**Dr. Boo-Chan: **Disuruh berubah ke dalam wujud kucingnya

**Finesta: **Jadi kucing,heheheee

**Chiaki Arishima: **Iyapz, betul 3x

**Bonbon 0330: **Okey

Lyla Lonyx: Maaf tidak bisa update kilat T,T.

AYUnhomin: Iyaaaa. Menurutmu gimana? Gaara suka ma Hinata apa tidak?

** .7: **Terima kasih atas usulnya, Arisa-_chan_. Akan Meiru pertimbangkan usul kamu.

**123 Go Go Deigo: **Iyaaa,heheee

**Dewi Natalia: **Terima kasih, Dew-_chan_. Hina masih belum Meiru buat menyadari perasaannya. Heheheee... Menurut Meiru Sasu di chapter ini keliatan makin mesum dehhh /

Nara Hikari: Iya, Meiru buat di cahpter ini ceritanya lebih panjang. Makasih atas semangatnya, Nara-_chan_.

Semy: Makasihhhhh

**Nazuka Hanami:** Ini sudah dilanjutin. Nyuruh Sasu jadi kucing

**Chikal:** Salam kenal juga, Chikal-_chan_. Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Ini sudah dilanjutkan. Meiru cewek koq.

White Soul From Snow: Heheheheeee

.

.

.

.

_Review_ kalian selalu menjadi sumber yang penting dalam berlangsungnya fic ini

Tak pernah bosan Meiru ucapkan...

M

O

H

O

N

R

E

V

I

E

W

N

Y

A

.

.

.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


End file.
